


元若4

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	元若4

“你一向冷冰冰的，只有这个时候才有点人味。”粗长的性器将齐衡的小穴塞得满满的，随着抽插传来阵阵胀痛，齐衡咬着嘴唇默默承受，他的身子本就单薄，不一会儿身上就渗出一层薄汗，他的性器被皇帝握住，得不到抒解，身下的撞击也越发猛烈，齐衡的双眼渐渐蒙上水雾，眼神迷离，殷红的唇瓣微张，发出细碎的呻吟，“齐元若，你记住，这龙床才是你施展身手的地方，在朝堂之上就安分一点。”皇帝说完按住他大腿内侧射了进去，齐衡也得到了释放，他全身虚软，闭着眼睛缓神，皇帝看他今天如此虚弱，也没有再做，轻轻地抱起他搂在怀里，过了一会儿，齐衡缓了过来，睁开眼睛，他的眼神空洞，又变成得冷冰冰的，像人偶一般。


End file.
